


Two Voices Poem

by lcg0103



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Two Voices, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcg0103/pseuds/lcg0103
Summary: as always, this is from my creative writing class





	Two Voices Poem

**Author's Note:**

> as always, this is from my creative writing class

I am bulimic  
I am food  
We are opposites  
I can’t be happy with you  
I can make you happy  
We are conflicted  
I know that if I eat you, I will die inside  
If you eat me, I can make you survive  
We need each other  
I am in pain when I think of you  
I am in joy when I think of you  
We can’t be together

If I indulge in my cravings, I won’t make progress  
If you indulge, you will be happy  
We know the risks  
It’s better not to eat  
It’s better to eat  
We are both wrong and right  
I know what I’m doing isn’t ok  
You know that you need to eat and keep it down  
We don’t know what to do  
I wish I could be with you  
I wish you could be with me  
We need to be together

The end


End file.
